Promesas y Decisiones, El Retorno
by Lady Aone
Summary: Es la Revolución Estudiantil de Mayo del 68 en París. Allí, una Oscar y un André vienen a terminar lo que sus antepasados dejaron inconcluso...


Promesas y Decisiones, El retorno

París, 16 de abril de 1968

Ya se sentía la Primavera en pequeños detalles como el aire cargado de aromas dulces, las parejas de enamorados caminando a orillas del Sena y los vendedores de remolinos y dulces en las plazas pero desde hacía un tiempo, los conflictos sociales eran lo más notable de la otrora bohemia y romántica ciudad de París. Francia vivía una de las transiciones político-sociales más trascendentales de su historia y todos los franceses, en especial los jóvenes, deseaban ser parte de ella.

En una de las salas de archivo de la Facultad de Periodismo de La Sorbona, dos jóvenes, André Grandier y Bernard Chatelet, terminaban de revisar la edición del día siguiente de "La Hora del Pueblo" un periódico clandestino que, en un comienzo, circulaba entre los jóvenes de la Sorbonne y Nanterre pero debido a su popularidad, se había convertido en el diario casi-oficial de la juventud de aquel entonces. En él se publicaban artículos de índole política y social y, a veces, estudiantil. Era además considerado como la "voz obrera", ya que muchos de los miembros de este grupo se expresaban allí y hacían ver su realidad a las clases más pudientes.

Bernard estaba terminando su tesis de periodismo mas, con las protestas y amotinamientos, se le hacía un poco difícil dedicar todo su tiempo a ello por lo que había escogido concentrarse en la causa. En una de las manifestaciones, había conocido a una joven de nombre Rosalie, estudiante de cuarto año de Bellas Artes en Nanterre. Luego de unos cuantos cafés y de compartir en algunas reuniones y protestas, Bernard y Rosalie se habían enamorado y ambos trabajaban activamente desde sus respectivas universidades por la revolución que se estaba gestando.

André Grandier, por su parte, había escogido el periodismo por influencia de Bernard, su amigo de la infancia, pero también por sus ideas políticas y porque amaba llegar a las masas con sus incendiarios escritos. André provenía de una familia acaudalada de Marsella y, con cierta reticencia, se había ido a vivir a París, pues las mejores facultades de periodismo estaban allí. André no amaba París. Esa ciudad le producía una angustia y una sensación de pérdida inexplicables. Era alto y de figura un poco imponente, que contrastaba con su natural simpatía y una ternura que a duras penas lograba disfrazar. Él y Bernard compartían departamento con Alain, un joven de origen modesto y profundamente comprometido con los cambios sociales del momento que estudiaba ciencias políticas en Nanterre y como muchos, por ahora estaba abocado más a las manifestaciones y mítines que a los libros. André y Bernard estaban acostumbrados a tener que ir a la estación de policía a pagar fianzas para sacarlo entre retos y bromas. Alain decía que tantas veces se lo había llevado la cana, que ya les sabía la vida completa a los policías. "Un día te vas a meter en una grande" le decía André entre risas y siempre terminaban en un bar, bromeando y arreglando el mundo a la sombra de una botella. Claro que ésas eran las ocasiones en que lo trataban más suave pues en otras, estaba muy golpeado y entre sus amigos lo tenían que llevar prácticamente en andas al departamento.

Aquel día hacía un frío inusitado, a pesar de la primavera en ciernes. Bernard sugirió que siguieran con las correcciones en el departamento y después las irían a dejar a la imprenta para sacar la próxima edición. En esos momentos, entró Gerard, gritando a voz en cuello que habían agarrado a Alain y a otros en una protesta obrera y la cana se los había llevado. Los dos amigos intercambiaron una mirada divertida y empezaron a recoger rápidamente sus cosas para ir a la comisaría.

Compañeros, esta vez no es como las otras, la manifestación se nos fue de las manos, hubo enfrentamientos con la policía y varios compañeros salieron heridos, apurémonos que me conseguí con Foucher la citroneta.- terminó de decir dirigiéndose a grandes zancadas hacia la salida, seguido por André y Bernard.

Cuando pasaron por la plaza donde todo había ocurrido, se encontraron con el espectáculo desolador de pancartas destrozadas movidas por el viento, una bruma de humo flotando en el aire, trozos de bombas hechizas y algunos estudiantes asustados corriendo en todas direcciones. Ahora André y Bernard estaban francamente preocupados, la cosa se veía peor que en las escaramuzas anteriores. "Merde", masculló André. Corrieron en la citroneta a la estación de policía. Al ir tantas veces, se sabían de memoria los atajos y llegaron en menos de diez minutos. Como siempre, la entrada estaba llena de jóvenes y padres preguntando por detenidos. André, Gerard y Bernard se abrieron paso a codazos hacia el interior. Adentro olía a humo de cigarrillo barato y a sudor, una joven se había desmayado y entre dos policías y un estudiante (tal vez su novio, pensó André) la llevaban a enfermería. Al seguir al grupo que cargaba a la joven, su mirada se detuvo en otra joven rubia, de cabello largo y algo enmarañado que estaba sentada en una de las bancas laterales. Estaba inclinada, como protegiéndose de algo. André se acercó un poco y se dio cuenta que sangraba de un costado de la cabeza y lo que estaba haciendo era restañar la herida con un pañuelo. Cuando en un momento levantó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, André sintió que las piernas le flaqueaban y un sudor helado le cubrió la frente. "La conozco, conozco a esta mujer", pensó. Sin embargo, más que conocerla, la recordaba pero no sabía de donde. Tampoco podía explicarse esa sensación de alegría casi parecida al dolor.

André! – gritó Bernard, trayendo consigo a un sonriente si bien maltrecho Alain. – ya pagué, ¡¡vámonos!!

Dame un minuto – y se dirigió hacia la joven herida. – Perdóname, ¿te puedo ayudar? Vine a recoger a un amigo detenido y te puedo llevar a tu casa...si quieres. – La joven lo miró, atónita en un comienzo pero luego pareció relajarse y aceptó. André la ayudó a levantarse y se dio cuenta que sólo era un poco más baja que él. La joven vestía una camiseta estilo Mao y encima una blusa artesanal.

¿Cómo te llamas? – Le preguntó mientras se dirigían a la salida.

Oscar... – Por un extraño motivo, a André le pareció que aquella joven no podía llevar un nombre más apropiado que ése y sonrió por ello pero Oscar malinterpretó su sonrisa.

Ya se lo que estás pensando, otro día te contaré por qué me llamo así – dijo ella algo molesta.

¿Quieres decir que nos veremos de nuevo? – le contestó él ofreciéndole su sonrisa más seductora pero notó que ella no se sentía bien y no lo estaba escuchando.

Alain y Bernard se quedaron mudos al verlo llegar con la joven. Alain la conocía de algunas protestas anteriores.

¡¡Esta vez te dieron fuerte, Oscar!! – dijo Alain con su siempre pícara sonrisa.

Ah, hola, Alain. – contestó Oscar. Le daba vueltas la cabeza y sintió que si decía una palabra más, iba a vomitar.

Entre Alain, André y Gerard la ayudaron a subir al auto mientras Bernard encendía el motor

Oscar, ¿dónde vives? – Le preguntó André. Sentía un indecible placer cada vez que repetía su nombre.

Dobla aquí, por favor, es dos cuadras más allá. – el pañuelo de Oscar estaba muy manchado y André se quitó del cuello el pañuelo artesanal que cuidaba con su vida y se lo entregó.

No, no es necesario, te lo voy a manchar... – dijo ella.

Tómalo, en serio. Así cuando lo vaya a buscar, ¡¡te puedo ver de nuevo!! - dijo el sonriendo. Alain y Bernard intercambiaron una mirada que decía más que mil palabras "¡¡Éste no pierde oportunidad!!" pensaron.

Llegaron a una de esas calles que casi se enroscan en sí mismas, oscuras y llenas de edificios muy antiguos y en algunos casos, en plena destrucción. Se veía que en su tiempo aquellos edificios habían pertenecido a la clase alta y acomodada pero ahora sólo albergaban a algunos burgueses en decadencia, a estudiantes y a artistas. André bajó de la citroneta para ayudar a Oscar. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de uno de los vetustos edificios, ella se detuvo.

Fue un placer...- comenzó a decir ella.

André, André Grandier. Para mí también fue un placer, Oscar. ¿No quieres que te acompañe?, No, por favor no pienses mal, es sólo que tu herida se ve muy mal y tal vez sería mejor que alguien cuidara de ti hasta que te recuperes.

No, no es necesario, en verdad. Ya me ha pasado otras veces, no te preocupes. – André prefirió no insistir. Al darse la mano en despedida, ambos sintieron una nostalgia muy extraña...

Oscar luchó por acertar con la llave en la cerradura, el dolor de cabeza ya se transformaba en jaqueca y casi veía doble. Entre el humo de las bombas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la piedra que le llegó en la cabeza, lanzada por otro manifestante como ella, seguramente. "Qué irónico", pensó, "Tanta destreza en arrancar de la policía y resulto herida por otro compañero", comenzó a darle risa pero una puntada la obligó a sujetarse del muro para no caer. Fausto, su gato y confidente, se frotó contra sus piernas mientras entraba. Lo mejor era dormir y mañana terminar la traducción que tenía a medias y buscar a Alain para devolverle el pañuelo de su amigo aunque antes debía lavarlo, no era correcto devolverlo como estaba. Aspiró el aroma varonil de André en esa prenda y revivió una vez más esa sensación cálida de nostalgia triste. Todo era tan confuso, lo mejor era tomar lo que le quedaba de sopa de ayer y acostarse.

En el camino de vuelta, André tapó a preguntas a Alain.

¡¡Alain, cuéntamelo todo!! – exigió André no bien se subió nuevamente al auto. Bernard y Gerard no decían nada pero también estaban muy interesados.

Luego de hacerse de rogar un poco, gozando de ser el centro de la conversación, Alain le contó a André todo lo que sabía.

"Mira, aunque estudiamos en la misma universidad, la conocí en las protestas y manifestaciones de este último tiempo. Comenzó estudiando periodismo igual que ustedes pero luego se cambió a literatura, por eso aún no termina la carrera. Se que está becada pues su situación económica no es muy buena. Si embargo, aunque te extrañe, tiene ancestros aristócratas sólo que como sucedió a muchos, su familia perdió la herencia por diversos motivos. Vive sola en ese barrio siniestro a donde nos fuimos a meter, no se si tiene padres, hermanos o novios (eso te lo dejo a ti, amigo), no es de muchos amigos y escribe un columna semanal para "El Amanecer de Nanterre", debes haberla leído alguna vez."

¡¡No me digas que ella es Oscar Jarjayes!! – dijo André francamente sorprendido. Nunca se perdía esa columna y siempre pensó que el autor era un hombre.

La misma. Sólo que su nombre real es Oscar Francois de Jarjayes pero como éste no reflejaba muy bien sus ideales de igualdad y democracia, lo dejó en Oscar Jarjayes a secas. Creo, amigo mío que a partir de ahora, te veré más seguido revoloteando por mi facultad, ¡¡JA, JA, JA!! – Alain casi lloraba de la risa.

Vamos, Alain, déjalo en paz – terció Bernard. – Veo que nuestro indómito André se ha enamorado – dijo encendiendo un cigarrillo.

André prefirió no comentar con ellos la sensación de deja vú que le produjo el reciente encuentro. Ya tenía suficiente con las bromas de Alain y si se le sumaba Bernard, mejor se pegaba un tiro.

A la mañana siguiente, Alain salió con unos compañeros a preparar los carteles de la próxima manifestación y Bernard fue con Rosalie de paseo fuera de París. André despertó tarde, se puso unos jeans y encendió un cigarrillo. La imagen trágica y casi etérea de Oscar no dejaba de atormentarlo y decidió ir a ver como estaba. Sólo esperaba poder ubicarse a plena luz en esas intrincadas calles. Pasó por una panadería, compró chocolate y croissants para ambos y se dirigió a la casa de Oscar. A esa hora la calle bullía de actividad, muchos grupos de estudiantes discutiendo en las esquinas, algunos pintores trabajando y vendiendo sus obras en las aceras, olores a comidas exóticas y de un departamento salían los primeros acordes de "Time of no Reply" de Nick Drake, uno de los cantantes favoritos de André, cuyas grabaciones eran escasas y, en su mayoría, piratas. Ese pequeño detalle lo puso de muy buen humor. Llegó al portal que recordaba y preguntó al conserje por la señorita Oscar Jarjayes. Él anciano le indicó que era la primera puerta a la derecha, en el tercer piso. La verdad es que se respiraba decadencia dentro de ese edificio. Olores mezclados de hacinamiento y tristeza hacían pensar a André que todos aquellos inquilinos habían vivido una época quizás esplendorosa en el pasado y las circunstancias económicas los habían obligado a marginarse en un universo oscuro de privaciones y dolor. Pensó en el pasado aristocrático que según Alain, tenía Oscar. Ahora era una joven becada que vivía con lo mínimo. Era increíble lo efímero que es todo, un día eres dueño del mundo y al siguiente, eres una sombra que se desplaza desapercibida por los olvidados muros de un edificio en ruinas.

El timbre no funcionaba así es que tuvo que tocar la puerta. Desde el interior se escuchaba la canción que había oído André al llegar y supo que al menos en gustos musicales, algo tenían en común. Oscar abrió la puerta con rostro soñoliento. Vestía una camiseta de Batik grande y un notorio y multicolor golpe en la cabeza que casi rivalizaba con el diseño de la camiseta. Sin embargo, André no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara a las piernas desnudas y longuilíneas de Oscar.

Venía a ver cómo seguías y te traje desayuno... – fue lo único que se le vino a la cabeza para decir. Oscar pareció sorprendida.

Gracias...por favor, pasa. Perdona pero no he podido ordenar, ayer me acosté exhausta. Siéntate.

Mientras Oscar se ponía unos jeans e iba a la cocina por unos platos, André aprovechó de estudiar un poco el departamento. A pesar de las claras evidencias de destrucción, se veía limpio aunque no muy ordenado. Una gran litografía del Che Guevara presidía uno de los muros y varios afiches de Tulouse Lautrec le daban un aire bohemio al ambiente. Sin embargo, todo el mobiliario parecía de vieja data y uno de los muros, sólo ostentaba cuadros y litografías de pinturas del siglo dieciocho. A André le pareció curioso ese detalle. La verdad es que él también tenía una suerte de fetiche con la época del rococó y nunca se pudo explicar el por qué. La casa de Oscar parecía un bazar y André se sintió muy cómodo en ese lugar tan lleno de identidad. Un gato romano gordo y ceñudo, se paseaba a su alrededor, estudiándolo. Oscar había preparado una bandeja con las cosas que le compró André y las llevaba al living.

André, no he podido lavar tu pañuelo, pero en cuanto lo haga, te lo devolveré. – se disculpó ella mientras servía el chocolate.

No importa, te lo puedes quedar – respondió el mirándola con fijeza y una pícara y extraña sonrisa en los labios.

Oscar bajó la vista. No podía sostener la mirada de André, le producía demasiada nostalgia y no deseaba bajo ningún concepto que él lo notara pero sus manos comenzaron a temblar y André la sostuvo por las muñecas. Oscar siempre se había considerado una mujer de mucho temple pero este hombre salido de la nada parecía ver a través de ella y desarmarla.

Oscar, ¿qué sucede? – le preguntó ahora serio y le levantó el mentón. Vio que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y supo entonces que ella se sentía tan descolocada como él. La situación de por sí era extraña pero no la iba a desaprovechar. – Oscar, aunque te parezca raro, entiendo lo que te sucede.

No sé, André, no logro entender por qué me siento así, es como si no te conociera, sino que te "reconociera". Debo estarme volviendo loca...- se puso bruscamente de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. André la vio apoyarse en el lavaplatos y tratar de recuperar su autocontrol. La siguió y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, obligándola a voltearse.

No quiero perturbarte, es solo que tengo la sensación de haberte estado buscando por mucho tiempo. – dicho esto, aproximó el rostro a sus labios en un beso tan novedoso como ancestral, donde ambos tomaron posesión nuevamente de lo que ya era suyo por derecho. Comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente, con la urgencia del reencuentro. Oscar sentía los labios de André recorrerla con la pasión de 200 años, bajó por su cuello, se detuvo en sus senos, besándolos, lamiéndolos, succionando al compás de la música de sus gemidos, luego prosiguió por la geografía de su abdomen y fue entonces cuando ella intentó detenerlo. André levantó la mirada, se puso de pie y la tomó en brazos para llevarla a la sala. Ahí la tendió en el sofá y se tendió a su lado para terminar de desvestirla y seguir amándola. Se acariciaron hasta el agotamiento, saboreando cada centímetro de piel, Oscar sentía las manos de André acariciándola con un conocimiento de años y, aunque ella nunca había llegado a los últimos hechos con ningún hombre antes, tenía plena certeza de que no era la primera vez que hacía el amor con él y dejó que sus manos inexpertas inventaran las caricias indicadas para cada rincón del cuerpo de André. Él, cada vez más excitado, tenía dificultades en contenerse pero, comprendiendo que para ella era la primera vez, la amó con dedicación y lentitud, tratando de hacer de la experiencia una aventura de descubrimiento y de placer infinitos. Recorrieron sus pieles con una pasión incansable, besando, lamiendo, sintiendo cada textura, en una sinfonía de suspiros y gemidos que rivalizaba con la sinfonía de Bach que se comenzaba a sentir a lo lejos. Inconscientemente, Oscar lo atrajo hacia sí, acogiéndolo entre sus piernas. André ya no podía más y comenzó a penetrarla suavemente y luego con decisión. Oscar sofocó un gemido de dolor y le saltaron las lágrimas, que André limpió con ternura. Comenzó a moverse en ella con lentitud, sintiéndola adaptarse a esa nueva sensación y luego cada vez con mayor velocidad, hasta que los gemidos de ambos se estrellaron contra las murallas y explotaron en un carnaval de placer. Juntos alcanzaron el clímax, como si se tratara de amantes antiguos y no de dos personas que por primera vez hacen el amor a sólo horas de conocerse. Permanecieron abrazados por largo rato, escuchando la lejana melodía de Bach mezclarse con la voz crepitante de Drake. Oscar seguía con su índice las formas del abdomen de André y, cuando él comenzó a hacer lo mismo, ella se retorció en un ataque de risa, "¡¡Me da cosquillas!!" y André, comenzó a hacerle cada vez más cosquillas hasta que ambos terminaron desternillándose de la risa y haciendo el amor de nuevo.

¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue con la palomita? – preguntó Alain con más sarcasmo que curiosidad.

¿Te puedo contar algo y que por una vez en tu vida me tomes en serio? – preguntó André desde detrás de su tazón de café negro.

Por supuesto, sino ¿para qué estamos los amigos?

Cuando la vi ayer, sentí como si la conociera, Alain, fue algo tan loco como no tienes idea. La vi y esa nostalgia que siempre siento esté con la mujer que esté, pareció esfumarse. Cuando hicimos el amor...

¡¡QUÉEEE!! ¿Ya te acostaste con ella? ¡¡Sí que eres rápido!! – lo interrumpió Alain.

Alain, no entiendes, fue mucho más que eso...Tu sabes que he tenido varias mujeres en estos años pero ninguna me hacía sentir "como en casa". Cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, fue como si lo hubiéramos hecho antes, nos sincronizamos. Parece que la conociera de hace mucho y creo que ella siente igual que yo o al menos así me lo dio a entender. Además y no menos importante, ¡¡le gusta Nick Drake!! – concluyó con una carcajada que hizo coro con la de Alain.

Amigo, el mes pasado Bernard pasó por lo mismo con Rosalie. Te enamoraste a primera vista, eso es todo. Creo que en poco tiempo quedaré como propietario único de este departamento... – señaló con fingida tristeza.

André rió y supo que Alain no lo entendería. Era algo demasiado ilógico. Decidió no pensar más y abocarse a revisar la nueva edición de "La Hora del Pueblo" pero las pocas e intensas horas que pasó con Oscar, le nublaban el pensamiento...

Oscar permaneció largo rato pensando en André y saboreando con el pensamiento la experiencia acaecida unas horas antes. Se sentía diferente, más completa, como si el invierno que habitaba en su interior comenzara a derretirse lentamente. Se preguntó si acaso sería él quien aparecía siempre en sus pesadillas. Desde que era pequeña, cuando su madre dejó la casa y su padre se hundió cada vez más en el alcohol, la vida de Oscar estuvo poblada de angustia y soledad. Era una niña solitaria y romántica, que prefería los cielos cargados de tormenta y el viento frío a los días soleados de la primavera. Sin embargo, siempre sintió la invisible compañía de un niño de su edad, que en un principio fue su amigo imaginario y con el correr de los años, se convirtió en una sombra omnipresente que se materializaría en cualquier momento y que algún día se la encontraría tras alguna esquina o en algún café de París. Aunque sus padres no tenían dinero, Oscar consiguió estudiar becada durante los primeros años y durante los últimos, trabajaba de bartender en un bullicioso tugurio del Boulevard de la Madeleine y se costeaba los estudios con lo que ganaba. Luego vino la universidad y con ella, la rebelión ante lo establecido, que Oscar abrazó con fervor. Sin embargo, la presencia del "amigo imaginario" se había transformado en recurrentes pesadillas con un hombre que entre sollozos le rogaba que no se fuera, que permaneciera con él y ella no deseaba irse pero tampoco podía evitarlo y un agujero negro se la iba tragando y por más que tratara de asirse a algo no lo conseguía y la oscuridad se tragaba incluso sus lágrimas. Luego despertaba bañada en sudor y con el corazón a punto de salírsele por la boca. Cuando André se le acercó en la estación de policía, sintió que todo cobraba sentido, como un puzzle que se arma solo. Lo reconoció, supo que era él y cuando la visitó al día siguiente, todo lo que le había sucedido en su vida cobró sentido.

Oscar y André se veían bastante seguido y aprendían a "reconocerse" en cada pequeño detalle. André supo de la fijación que tenía Oscar con el siglo XVIII. He ahí el motivo de que un muro completo en la casa de Oscar estuviese dedicado a la pintura de ese período y la tesis de Oscar se tratara precisamente de los autores prerrevolucionarios, como Russeau. Oscar supo acerca de la búsqueda intensa de André por encontrar la mitad que le faltaba, del desasosiego que le producía París, su dedicación a la causa obrera y en los días y semanas sucesivos, fueron armando un poco más el rompecabezas, pero nunca podían llegar a recordar los hechos que los unían de manera inexplicable.

Un día decidieron visitar Versalles y en el camino, Oscar le contó a André un poco sobre la familia de su padre que fue una de las familias de más rancio abolengo en tiempos de María Antonieta y su nombre se lo debía a la primera y única mujer de su familia que hizo carrera militar. André sintió una enorme curiosidad por el personaje y le pidió que le contara un poco más de esa mujer soldado.

"_Oscar Francois de Jarjayes nació el mismo año que María Antonieta y desde niña la criaron para convertirse en el Comandante de la guardia Real y en el guardia personal de la reina. Vivió durante el período previo a la revolución y murió justo el 14 de julio de 1789, durante la Toma de la Bastilla. Se dice que antes de eso, se había involucrado con su asistente, un joven del pueblo que sin embargo, creció y recibió la misma educación que Oscar. Ambos se fugaron para unirse a la causa y la familia Jarjayes, o lo que quedaba de ella, condenó al ostracismo el nombre de Oscar por mucho tiempo"_. ¿Te das cuenta? – dijo Oscar acariciándole la mejilla donde se percibía una incipiente barba – Oscar y su amigo eran como nosotros...

¿No recuerdas cómo se llamaba ese lacayo? Tal vez se llamaba como yo... – dijo él posando un beso suave en sus labios.

Como te dije, mi propia familia echó tierra sobre el asunto y mucha información escrita se perdió para siempre...-respondió ella recostando todo su peso sobre él.

A veces, André se quedaba en el departamento de Oscar acompañándola mientras ella trabajaba y él escribía sus columnas o editaba el suplemento universitario. Esos momentos cargados de silencio eran los más significativos para ambos pues les permitía darse cuenta de hasta qué punto estaban unidos por un lazo que trascendía a las palabras. Como si ya todo estuviera dicho y no hubiera nada más que agregar. A ratos, Oscar levantaba la vista de la máquina de escribir para observar a André con los lentes casi en la punta de la nariz y el ceño fruncido por la concentración. Entonces el la sentía y le devolvía la mirada con complicidad.

Esa noche habían sido invitados a una fiesta en casa de Lucille, una amiga de Alain. Había buena música, no mucho de comer pero sí bastante de beber. Agréguese a eso los diversos tipos de droga que circulaban. Gerard estaba bastante "elevado" y borracho cuando se acercó a Oscar, quien en ese momento estaba en la cocina buscando dos cervezas para ella y André. La tomó por la cintura y Oscar, creyendo que era André, sonrió pero al voltear, comenzó a luchar por desasirse del abrazo de ese gorila, que a pesar de estar borracho como una cuba, tenía una fuerza enorme. Acercó su asqueroso aliento alcoholizado y le plantó un beso repugnante. Oscar no dejaba de luchar pero los brazos de Gerard parecían tenazas. Cuando finalmente pudo zafarse, vio a André en la puerta mirándola con tal expresión de tristeza y decepción que sintió su propio espíritu quebrarse en los verdes ojos de él.

André se dio media vuelta y Oscar salió corriendo en su busca, dejando a Gerard tambaleándose contra el refrigerador.

¡¡André, espera!! – Ella corría, pero André continuaba avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. Cuando lo alcanzó, lo tomó de un brazo, obligándolo a mirarla. – André, ¿qué mierda estás pensando?

¡No hay nada que pensar, con lo que vi me quedó perfectamente claro! – le espetó él.

No lo puedo creer... ¿Acaso no te he probado y de sobra lo que siento por ti?¿Ésta es la confianza que me tienes?

¡Déjame en paz, creí que eras diferente, que había algo especial entre nosotros!

Por supuesto que lo hay pero si no eres capaz de confiar en mí, ¡¡sale de mi vida ahora mismo y no vuelvas!! – dijo ella con en el colmo de la ira. No deseaba que el llanto le hiciera temblar la voz y así, además de sola, terminara humillada.

A la vuelta de la fiesta se desató una tormenta eléctrica. Oscar entró en su helado departamento, encendió el brasero y preparó chocolate como para un regimiento. Se sentía triste, frustrada y necesitaba regalarse con algo reconfortante. Tomó el artículo que estaba escribiendo para el boletín y casi sin darse cuenta, cayó profundamente dormida. Un relámpago iluminó siniestramente el cuadro "El Columpio" de Fragonard, uno de los favoritos de Oscar, y el trueno la despertó de un sobresalto. Aún no recuperaba el aliento, cuando los relámpagos iluminaron la clara silueta de un hombre mayor, vestido a la usanza del 1700 con una expresión de ira en el rostro que helaba la sangre y la hoja de su espada brillando en alto, lista para abatirse sobre una víctima sentada impasible en una silla y con la cabeza baja esperando lo inexorable. La víctima le parecía familiar, aunque sólo captaba su perfil entre sombras. Otro haz de luz iluminó ambas siluetas y vio con horror que la figura sentada era ni más ni menos que ¡Ella! Vestida con uniforme azul, esperaba resignadamente que el filo de la espada acabara con su vida. De una puerta invisible en el espacio, se escuchó la voz de André gritando, ¡¡General Jarjayes!! ¡¡No lo haga!! Ambos hombres se debatieron por un buen rato hasta que el más joven, que resultó ser un André vestido de uniforme también y con una mirada de tristeza sempiterna estampada en la cara, redujo al General. En ese momento, la tormenta pareció calmarse y Oscar se encontró acurrucada en el sofá, nuevamente en el año 1968, con la vista fija en el punto donde hace segundos se había desplegado la escena. Las lágrimas caían copiosamente por sus mejillas, ya no entendía nada, acababa de ver una aparición tan extraña como familiar, comprendió que desde aquel día en que André apareció en su vida, comenzaron a suceder cosas extrañas, perdió el control de la situación y de sus propios sentimientos, ya no tenía las riendas de su vida y eso le produjo una súbita angustia. Pero también comprendió que André y sólo André era la explicación y el remedio para todos los cabos sueltos en su vida. Decidió hablar con él en el Festival de Música a dónde tenía planificado asistir. También debía hablar con el maldito Gerard, para que reconociera ante André que él fue el único responsable de esa situación.

Había pasado una semana sin que Oscar y André se vieran. Ambos se debatían entre la incredulidad y la rabia. Oscar quería explicarle a André lo que había sucedido pero él la evitaba. Incluso un día, a la salida de una reunión política, ella intentó aproximarse a él pero ambos se ofuscaron y la conversación terminó con André gritándole: "¿no me dijiste que saliera de tu vida? Bueno, ya salí así es que ahora ¡déjame en paz!" Oscar era una persona de carácter fuerte pero también tímida y el haber sido puesta en evidencia en público, fue más de lo que podía soportar y se alejó corriendo deshecha en lágrimas

Tanto Alain como Bernard captaron que algo grave había sucedido. Cuando se realizó el Festival de Música en las afueras de París, le sugirieron que invitara a Oscar pero André respondió con frialdad y solapada amargura que todo había terminado y que ahora estaba saliendo con Agnès, una compañera de tesis. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que André no amaba a Agnès y lo hacía para que Oscar supiera que él no se echaría a morir por la ruptura pero aún así, André sufría. Prefirieron no insistir y, aunque Alain hubiera querido tomar cartas en el asunto, no tenía la suficiente confianza con Oscar como para hablar de ese asunto con ella y, las contadas veces que se la encontró en las reuniones estudiantiles, se mostraba más fría y distante que nunca.

Por esas fechas, las Federaciones estudiantiles de las Universidades de Nanterre y de La Sorbona se habían organizado para un acto masivo que, lo más probable, terminaría siendo sofocado por la policía con gases lacrimógenos y otras dulzuras. Alain, Bernard, André y estudiantes de ambas universidades se habían amanecido dibujando pancartas mientras otros organizaban a los sindicatos obreros para el acto. Esa noche, Oscar se reunió con otro grupo para planificar la estrategia en caso de que la manifestación se les fuera de las manos y desembocara en actos violentos. Había que organizarse de manera de burlar a los "perros" y evitar a toda costa que cundiera el pánico. Separaron la Plaza en diversos frentes, como un campo de guerra. Se respiraba la tensión en ese ambiente sombrío y cubierto por una nube de cigarro y café negro. Oscar comenzaba a sentir mariposas en el estómago ante la inminencia de un suceso histórico del cual sería parte, sentía esa mezcla de temor y conspiración que hacía que se le secara la boca y le sudaran las manos pero la llenaba de una emoción incontenible. Por unos momentos, pudo olvidar su depresión por el silencio de André, nunca pensó que desde ese día no volverían a verse más y él no daría señal de vida alguna. En las últimas reuniones estudiantiles, la había evitado sistemáticamente y, durante el Festival de la Música, vio a André acompañado por una joven con quien Oscar lo había visto en algunas ocasiones. Vio que él la rodeaba de manera protectora con su brazo y sintió un punzada en el pecho, no podía ser, lo que tanto había evitado y temido, se volvía una cruel realidad. Corrió hasta abandonar el recinto del evento, hasta la carretera y, sofocando los sollozos, detuvo con señas a una camioneta llena de hippies que se dirigían de vuelta a París. Al ver a aquella bella joven, sola y en ese estado, sintieron lástima e incluso la llevaron hasta la puerta de su casa.

Sin embargo, Oscar decidió seguir adelante y concentrarse cada vez más en las actividades estudiantiles y en organizar las manifestaciones. Nunca sus columnas fueron más agudas y aplaudidas que durante ese período y muchos estudiantes, sólo tomaban el boletín de Nanterre para leer a Oscar Jarjayes. Lo que ella no sabía, es que entre esos jóvenes, estaba André, que por medio de Alain se conseguía todos los números del diario y saboreaba las arengas políticas de Oscar como si fueran las más apasionadas cartas de amor pues le daba la impresión de estarla escuchando con el cabello rubio desordenado y los ojos encendidos de pasión por sus ideales.

Mientras discutía los pormenores de la manifestación con sus compañeros, Oscar decidió que después de mañana, buscaría a André y le daría una explicación. Deseaba enmendar lo que sabía era su culpa. Ella arreglaría las cosas. Mañana utilizaría como amuleto el pañuelo que André le había prestado ese día en la comisaría. Tomó un sorbo de café y se sintió reconfortada por haber tomado finalmente la decisión.

¡ESTÁ QUEDANDO EL DESASTRE! – Entró gritando Gerard al patio donde todos preparaban una barricadas para evitar que la policía entrara a la facultad.

¡¿Qué pasó, Gerard?! – gritó Louis, el presidente de la Federación Estudiantil, desde detrás de unos bancos apilados.

¡¡Estos malditos perros están barriendo con todos y con todo!! Antes se conformaban con contener a los manifestantes, ahora comenzaron a disparar!! Se ensañaron con los estudiantes de Nanterre que fueron los primeros en llegar a la Place de la Grève!!

Al escuchar "Nanterre" sólo una cosa apareció en la mente de André. "¡Oscar!". Se largó en loca carrera hacia la salida de emergencia, pensando en el camino acerca de cómo eludir los piquetes de la policía y llegar a la Plaza, sabía que Oscar estaría allí. Cómo demonios no pensó en ella antes, siempre su maldito orgullo, pero si ahora todo le parecía tan obvio!! Oscar, activista de izquierda, no podía dejar de formar parte de los sucesos más importantes de la historia actual!!

De pronto, sintió un par de brazos fuertes que lo detenían.

IMBÉCIL!! A dónde crees que vas? ¿Quieres que te maten? Los perros ya no distinguen entre buenos y malos, sólo tiran a matar, ¿no escuchaste a Gerard? – le gritó Alain hecho una furia.

Suéltame, Alain, se que Oscar está allá, está allá, ¿me entiendes? – Detrás de Alain, venía Agnès.

André, por favor, no vayas... – le suplicó. La verde mirada de André la contempló con una mezcla de molestia y lástima.

Agnès, debo hacerlo.

Entonces, voy contigo!

Prefiero que no. – respondió André en tono resuelto – si la cosa se complica, no podría protegerte – y se alejó corriendo. Sin embargo, al llegar a la Plaza, que ya era un campo de batalla, se dio cuenta de que Agnès lo había seguido y que ahora se le haría más difícil la búsqueda. Por una parte debía localizar a Oscar y por otra, proteger a Agnès. "#!!", masculló.

El humo y la horda de gente corriendo como hormigas, en todas direcciones, conformaban un escenario de confusión y pánico que hacía muy difícil ubicar a una sola persona. André evitó las zonas de enfrentamiento y se desplazó pegado a los muros, llevando a Agnès de la mano y tratando de distinguir a Oscar entre todas las jóvenes con sus trajes de gasa y pañuelos que corrían presas del miedo y la rebelión.

Desde lejos, Oscar divisó una horda de manifestantes que se aproximó a la plaza desde una calle aledaña y en respuesta, un piquete de policías se dirigió hacia ellos para contenerlos. Esta escena la había visto muchas veces y esperaba que los jóvenes supieran moverse para evitar los golpes de los "perros". Los jóvenes comenzaron a lanzar bombas hechizas a la policía, que respondió a balazos. En ese momento, Oscar vio de lejos a André, en plena línea de fuego, acompañado por Agnès que se refugiaba detrás de él. Corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, sabía que André estaba en peligro y no permitiría que nada le sucediera. Las bombas lacrimógenas dificultaban la visibilidad, pero Oscar parecía ver la silueta de André como si estuvieran solos en aquella plaza. No obstante, vio también al policía que tenía en la mira a André y Agnès y se dirigió hacia allá.

André no se dio cuenta cuando de pronto estaba en la línea de fuego de un piquete y en fracción de segundos, una sombra de colores, una larga cabellera rubia y una lluvia de sangre le nubló la vista. Sintió el peso de Oscar, asida a él, cayendo herida y tuvo la certeza de que eso había sucedido antes.

¡¡DE NUEVO NO!! Oscar, ¡¡NOOOO!! – Todo le pasó por la mente como una película, la Bastilla, Oscar y él, de uniforme azul, comandando el ataque, Oscar que lo escudaba con su cuerpo para protegerlo de las balas enemigas, Oscar desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos, Oscar muriendo...

André la tomó en brazos casi sin sentir su peso y, junto con Agnès, que reconoció en Oscar a la joven de quien estaba enamorado André, se dirigieron a la Avenida Charles de Gaulle. Por fortuna, Bernard y Alain, se dirigían a la Plaza en la citroneta cuando vieron a Agnès y André con Oscar en sus brazos, desangrándose.

¡Apúrate, súbela! – gritó Bernard y partieron a toda velocidad hacia el hospital más cercano. Como no cabían todos, Agnès les prometió que iría más tarde al hospital y se quedó en la acera contemplando con profunda tristeza el auto que se alejaba a toda velocidad.

En el camino, André la llevó estrechada en su abrazo como si así pudiera conservarle la vida. De pronto, recordó todo, su vida en el Palacio Jarjayes, sus andanzas acompañando a la Comandante Oscar de Jarjayes, el amor de una vida que le profesó y que sólo vio la luz por breves instantes antes de que la Toma de la Bastilla se la arrebatara para siempre. Hundió el rostro en sus rizos rebeldes ahogando un sollozo. Sus amigos trataron de calmarlo, le decían palabras de aliento pero Oscar lucía muy pálida y respiraba con dificultad y Bernard, a riesgo de darse vuelta, iba lo más rápido que le permitía ese cacharro pero, honestamente, no creía que alcanzaran a llegar con ella viva al hospital.

André ya llevaba una cajetilla y media de cigarrillos y aún no había novedades del estado de Oscar. Alain y Agnès, quien acababa de llegar, se habían quedado acompañándolo mientras Bernard iba a comprar algo de comer y a buscar a Rosalie.

Tranquilo, amigo, se están demorando, eso es buena señal...

André, con los ojos enrojecidos por la tensión y la angustia, sólo podía asentir.

Ya de madrugada, un médico se acercó a ellos.

Ustedes vienen con la señorita Jarjayes, ¿no?

Sí, doctor, ¿Cómo está?

Extrajimos las balas pero su estado aún es grave y debemos mantenerla en observación. ¿No tiene padres o parientes? Lo mejor sería avisarles...

No, vive sola y nunca ha mencionado a ningún familiar – contestó Alain.

¿P... puedo verla? – preguntó André.

Sólo unos minutos – contestó con frialdad el médico antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

Una enfermera lo guió hacia la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos. Adentro reinaba un silencio sepulcral, sólo interrumpido por los sonidos metálicos de las enfermeras acomodando los respiradores y otros artefactos. En la última cama a la derecha, yacía Oscar, inconsciente, con su larga cabellera cayendo en cascada por un costado de la cama. Se acercó lentamente y aproximó una silla para sentarse a su lado. Un respirador le cubría la nariz y la boca pero la palidez de su rostro y las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos cerrados le hacían dudar acerca de si estaba viva o no. Le acomodó unos rizos que le caían sobre la cara y comenzó a hablarle bajito, para que con cada palabra, pudiera entrar en sus sueños y arrastrarla lejos de aquella agonía. Primero le pidió disculpas por haberla dejado sola tanto tiempo, le explicó que se había sentido muy mal mientras ella no estuvo a su lado, le dijo que Gerard había venido a la clínica y le había contado la verdad, le pidió disculpas por dudar de ella, le contó lo que había sucedido hace casi 200 años, lo solo que se había sentido el André Grandier de aquel entonces luego de la muerte de Oscar Francois, tan solo, que lo único que le quedaba era tomar la decisión más drástica y definitiva de todas, "quizás nosotros vinimos a terminar lo que ellos dejaron, ¿no te parece? Por eso no me dejes, ahora que te he encontrado no me puedes hacer esto, Oscar, debes despertar, te lo suplico, se lo debemos a ellos, que vivieron esto antes que nosotros".

Joven, terminó la visita, debe salir. – dijo la enfermera de turno.

Un momento más, por favor... – suplicó André

Lo lamento, el doctor viene en breve a verificar su estado. Hágame el favor de salir.

André se dirigió nuevamente a la sala de espera. Encendió otro cigarrillo, dispuesto a fumarse la industria tabacalera completa hasta que Oscar volviera abrir los ojos, aquellos hermosos ojos color zafiro de antaño. Bernard le pasó un vaso plástico de café y Rosalie había llegado con mantas para que todos pasaran la noche allí. Los heridos no dejaron de llegar, esa protesta había tomado ribetes de masacre.

Amaneció un bello día soleado que no evidenciaba en nada los acontecimientos del día anterior. André, Alain, Bernard, Rosalie y Agnès se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, todo lo pasado el día anterior se hacía sentir hasta los huesos. André sintió que alguien lo remecía con insistencia y por un momento pensó que estaba soñando.

Joven, la señorita Jarjayes...- al escuchar el nombre, André recuperó la conciencia casi de súbito.

¿Cómo está? – preguntó poniéndose rápidamente de pie y de paso, despertando a Alain, que se había apoyado cómodamente en él para dormir.

No se preocupe – dijo la anciana enfermera que no debía superar el metro y 55 de altura.- La joven aún no recupera la conciencia pero ya no tiene fiebre, eso es buena señal. ¿Quiere verla?

¡Usted es un ángel, señora! – exclamó André, entusiasmado.

Cuando entró a la habitación, un haz de sol iluminaba una esquina de la cama y la reverberación reflectaba en el rostro pacífico de Oscar. Le habían quitado el respirador y parecía dormir tranquilamente. Aún estaba pálida pero respiraba regularmente, al menos. André se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano. Con fuerza deseó que todo lo que le había dicho anoche, se le hubiera grabado en el inconsciente. No quería perderla y de verdad que ahora nada lo espantaría fácilmente. Supo que el André Grandier del pasado, había amado a aquella Oscar con todos sus defectos, mañas y virtudes y el André Grandier del presente, haría lo mismo con su Oscar.

A la mañana del día siguiente, Oscar despertó, muy cansada y con mucho dolor pero nada la pudo hacer más feliz que encontrar a André a su cabecera, mirándola preocupado pero con una gran ternura. Lucía unas frescas ojeras y una apariencia desastrosa, clara señal de que había pasado las últimas horas sin separarse a su lado.

André...

Shhhhh...hablamos después, descansa. – dijo él.

Peróname...yo quería...

No tengo nada que perdonarte, sino que agradecerte. Te debo la vida...Ahora, duerme un poco, volveré más tarde, lo prometo. – Besó sus labios y se dirigió a la salida. Todos lo esperaban expectantes y al ver la sonrisa pintada en su cara, supieron que todo estaría bien.

Agnès, te invito a un café.

B...bueno...-respondió ella sorprendida.

La cafetería estaba llena pero, afortunadamente, encontraron una mesa para dos apartada del bullicio del desayuno. André le encendió el cigarrillo a Agnès y encendió otro para él.

Agnès, creo que te debo una disculpa. No fui honesto contigo desde un comienzo y me siento pésimo por eso.

No te preocupes, yo me di cuenta desde un comienzo pero quise creer que a lo mejor esto podía funcionar. Sabía que tenías alguien más y de verdad te digo que jamás podría competir con ella. Además te voy a ser sincera: no se si sería capaz de dar la vida por alguien alguna vez...- André sabía que estaba mintiendo para bajar el perfil de la situación y agradeció este último gesto de generosidad hacia él. La tomó de la mano y salieron de la cafetería. Agnès debía irse y André la acompañó a la puerta.

Ojalá pudiéramos al menos conservar nuestra amistad...

La verdad no lo creo posible, al menos de mi parte. Pero quiero que sepas que fuiste muy especial para mí... – André quiso contestar algo parecido pero ante no hablar con la verdad, es mejor callarse.

Pasó una semana y Oscar estaba lista para que la dieran de alta. Su médico llamó a André a su oficina para plantearle dos problemas. La joven no tenía ningún respaldo económico y tampoco nadie que cuidara de ella mientras se recuperaba en casa. André aseguró la médico que él se haría cargo de todo y firmó todos los documentos que le pusieron por delante.

Dos días más tarde, Oscar se encontraba en su departamento, en cama y leyendo con Fausto echado a sus pies. André había terminado de acomodar sus cosas así es que ya era oficial: vivían juntos. Aunque los años 60 eran mucho más liberados que las décadas anteriores, André sintió que algo faltaba, necesitaba hacer pública su felicidad y compartirla con los amigos de la universidad y con la familia. Escogió el día miércoles de la semana siguiente. Invitó a los amigos más íntimos y, con el pretexto de celebrar la recuperación de Oscar, organizó una fiesta.

Miércoles, 10 de mayo de 1968, 18:30 horas

Oscar había salido a dar uno de sus paseos por la cuadra, según le había recomendado el médico, y la acompañaba Rosalie, con quien se había hecho muy amiga este último tiempo. Oscar se sentía viviendo en otra dimensión, tenía a André, nuevos amigos, ya no volvería a sentirse tan sola como antes. Era como si todo su mundo hubiera dado un giro y ese giro se sentía bien. Ya no reinaba el invierno en su interior.

¿Te sientes bien, Oscar? – preguntó solícita Rosalie.

Sí, como nunca. ¿Sabes, Rosalie? A veces siento como si otra persona estuviera viviendo mi vida en lugar de mí, no puedo creer todo lo que ha sucedido en este último tiempo.

Tienes razón.

Comienzo a sentirme un poco cansada, mejor volvamos.

Sujétate de mi brazo para que no te caigas.

Eres una gran amiga, Rosalie...

¡Para nada! Tú harías lo mismo por mí, estoy segura...

¡Qué va! – contesto Oscar, riendo – soy más mala de lo que crees...

Por desgracia, el edificio donde Oscar vivía, no tenía ascensor y las tres series de escalones que debía subir, la dejaban casi en el agotamiento. Rosalie sentía una tristeza infinita al observar la expresión de silencioso sufrimiento en el rostro de Oscar mientras subían aquellos peldaños que parecían eternos.

No obstante, esta vez, André y Bernard estaban en la entrada, fumando un cigarrillo. Al verlas aproximarse, botaron las colillas y se dirigieron hacia ellas. Antes de que Oscar pudiera siquiera protestar, André la tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a subirla por las escaleras, ante las carcajadas de Bernard y Rosalie y el estupor y los gritos de Oscar. Arriba, Alain y otros compañeros de André y también de Oscar, esperaban con la mesa llena de comida, habían puesto pañuelos de colores sobre las lámparas y llevado sus mejores discos. Oscar no pudo evitar emocionarse ante las muestras de cariño de todos, sin mencionar que nunca antes había recibido una fiesta sorpresa.

Todos disfrutaron mucho bailando, discutiendo de política y de música hasta que André se paró al medio de la habitación solicitando la atención de todos los presentes.

Señoras y señores, Mesdames et Monsieurs, Meine Damen und Herren... – dijo en broma

Dílo luego, Avispado!! – gritó Alain desde atrás.

Esperen, esperen, todo a su tiempo. Música, maestro... – De fondo, comenzaron los primeros acordes de "Guinnevere" de Crosby, Stills & Nash, canción que, según André, hablaba de Oscar: _"Guinnevere, had golden hair like yours, baby, like yours, when she walks out, through the garden, in a morning after it rained…"_

Alain bajó las luces y Oscar comenzó a preguntarse a dónde quería llegar André con esta escena.

Señorita Jarjayes, ¿me haría el favor de acercarse? – Oscar ya se estaba ruborizando pues si algo odiaba en el mundo era ser el centro de atención, pero se acercó a dónde André estaba mientras mordía una aceituna.

Señorita Oscar Francois Jarjayes – dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente a una Oscar que ya estaba roja como un semáforo – ¿aceptaríais honrarme con vuestra mano en matrimonio?

Yo...- Oscar creyó que la aceituna que estaba masticando se le quedaría para siempre en la garganta hasta que comenzó a toser frenéticamente, ante la risa de todos, hasta del mismo André, que aún no se paraba del suelo. Rosalie le trajo agua y luego que pudo volver a respirar, respondió:

Señor André Grandier, con gusto acepto vuestra oferta y me sentiré honrada de convertirme en vuestra esposa.

No se hicieron esperar los vítores y las felicitaciones. Descorcharon unas cuantas botellas de champaña y celebraron hasta el amanecer. André y Oscar sintieron que cumplían con algo que a sus antepasados les había sido negado por las circunstancias y pretendían vivir a fondo sus planes juntos.

FIN

Daniela Fuentes, julio de 2003.


End file.
